1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an illumination device and, more particularly, to an air purifying healthcare cum optimal illumination device with optimal energy utilization.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electric lamps are mainly used for illumination and decorating purposes since Thomas Edison invented the first incandescent bulb in 1879. Until now, other potentials of the lamps are not fully utilized.
The incandescent lamp is energy inefficient converting only 4-6% of electricity into illumination. The energy saving fluorescent lamp is much more energy efficient converting about 20% of electricity into visible light radiation and the remainder into invisible and unutilized infrared radiation and ultraviolet radiation.
There exist already many air purifiers, fans and light bulbs with air purifying property in the market.
There are prior art patents that use fabric filter treated with photocatalytic materials together with UV radiation and fan positioned within enclosed casing to purify air. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,666,912 and 5,330,722 disclose stand-alone air cleaning apparatus. But they are not fabric lamps for illumination functions as well.
Prior art patents have also considered incorporation of air purifying properties into fluorescent bulbs. They coated the glass bulbs with photocatalytic materials but without the use of partially enclosed fabric lampshade as filter to capture the air pollutants and without the air circulation functions.
Prior art patents such as CN2864975 have disclosed the use of ultraviolet light from an illumination coating of rare earth phosphor whose wavelength is between 280-400 nm, which is capable of transforming 7-deoxidation ergot cholesterol in the skin into vitamin D[3] or D[2].
Other prior art patents such as JP9294817 has disclosed the features of air purification through ionization and use of biochemical rays and ultraviolet rays to refresh and promote the health of the user.